No me importa como te veas
by Maria Violet The Hedgehog
Summary: Todas las noches de luna llena Sonic the Hedgehog, pasa a ser Sonic the Werwhog, y eso le impide estar junto a la persona que mas quiere, una noche decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a Amy y lo que en realidad es, que pasara cuando lo haga? Porfiss pasen lean y dejen Reeviews dedicado a mis amigas Dark Rose Mouth, ely the hedgehog y Sonatika


**-Yo:hola que tal, jeje soy yo aquí con un nuevo one shot, pero tranqui el sig cap, de mi historia "un pequeño gran problema" esta en proceso,creo que me gustan mucho los one-shot, son fáciles de escribir (aveces), cuentan la historia de una vez. Y no tienes que pensar en que poner en el siguiente cap,**

**-Sofy: y que pareja es?**

**-Yo: Sonamy *-***

**-Nathy y Cleo: OTRA!**

**-Yo: jeje, si no tiene nada de malo es mi pareja favorita. Al igual que el Shadamy**

**-Sofy: y por que no usas a Shadow y en vez de Sonic**

**-Yo: no lo se creo que la trama le pega mas a Sonic, además Sonic sera the Werehog *-*, pero mejor empecemos ya este oneshot se lo dedico a mis 3 amigas de fanfiction:**

_Dark Rose Mouth, ely the hedgeog y Sonatika _**y a todo los fans del Sonamy, espero lo disfruten**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Sega, y aclaro edades:**

**Sonic ( 17) Amy (15) Tails (12) siempre ando cambiando las edades ~3~ haa, y otra cosa, esto pasa luego del juego Sonic Unleashed y perdonen si hay errores.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_No me importa como te veas_

Era una noche fía, y el cielo se encontraba iluminado por las millones de estrellas existentes, junto a la hermosa y resplandeciente luna llena, que se podía apreciar en esa hermosa noche, también se podía apreciar las luces encendidas de una casa cuya chimenea se encontraba humeando, "la casa de Amy Rose" se podia leer en un letrero color café fuera de esta, en la cocina se podía ver a la eriza rosa, correspondiente al nombre de Amy, preparando lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente para, calentarse por el frío que emanaba el hermoso paisaje nocturno, y se dirigida tranquilamente a la sala para ver por un rato la tv, y por ultimo marcharse a su habitación, luego de ponerse su pijama rosa pastel, y tirarse en su cama hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Fuera de la casa, entre las ramas de un árbol enfrente de la ventana de la habitación donde ahora duerme Amy, se podía ver entre las sombras una mirada esmeralda que miraba fijamente a la eriza mientras esta visitaba el mundo de Morfeo, luego de augurarse de que nadie lo vio, el dueño de los obres esmeralda salio de un salto de las ramas del árbol, para luego desaparecer entre una estela azul.

- otra noche mas, Amy – dijo al viento el erizo súper sonico, corriendo a toda velocidad con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, esa era otra noche en la cual Sonic the Hedgehog, el gran héroe de Mobious, visitaba aquella humilde casa y vigilaba a la dueña desde las sombras,sin que ella se percatara de eso, también esa la noche, marcaba el final de otro día en el cual, Sonic no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Amy, todo por la gran timidez que tiene y por otro motivo...miedo, el no es lo que a simple vista aparenta, tiene un secreto que absolutamente nadie sabe y que le impide estar con su amada, o eso piensa el.

Luego de correr lejos de la casa de Amy, paro en un gran valle que dejaba ver el gran manto nocturno, cuya luna en esos momentos estaba siendo opacada por unas nubes, luego de que estas se despejaran, dejo ante los ojos del erizo su gran brillo, pero unos segundos después, el erizo comenzó a temblar y se arrodillo, estaba empezando a cambiar, le salieron garras y colmillos junto con un gran pelaje azul oscuro y se volvía mas grande, nuevamente en una noche de luna llena, Sonic the Hedgehog paso a ser Sonic the Werehog.

- maldición – susurro mientras miraba las garras que le aparecieron y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula conteniendo la rabia – creí que si derrotaba a Dark Gaia volvería a la normalidad, pero ahora toda las noches de luna llena, me pasa esto – hablo para si mismo Sonic con una voz mas profunda, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños – estoy seguro que si ella me ve así – dijo sentándose y poniendo un semblante triste – pensara que soy un monstruo y jamas me querrá ver de nuevo – dijo bajando la mirada y así paso toda la noche meditando sentado en esa pequeña colina, hasta que por fin, en el final del valle, el horizonte dejaba ver el amanecer que daba el comienzo de un nuevo día, poco a poco mientras el sol salia de su escondite entre las montañas, Sonic volvía a su forma y tamaño normales.

- al menos ya se acabo – dijo susurrando y levantan doce, sabiendo que la próxima luna llena seria igual – sera mejor que valla con Tails, debe de estar preocupado – se dijo así mismo , para luego salir corriendo al taller del pequeño zorro de dos colas.

Al llegar se encontró con un preocupado Tails quien al verlo, no espero ni un segundo a llenarlo de preguntas – se puedes saber en donde estabas! - exclamo algo... no, muy preocupado Tails, ya que sabia que a Sonic le gustaban las aventuras, pero nunca salia de noche sin antes avisarle a su hermanito, osea el.

- disculpa Tails, es que ...- dudaba que decir Sonic – tenia ...cosas que hacer ..y – seguia dudando sin saber que decir

- *suspiro* Sonic, solo dímelo, últimamente as salido de noche y no regresas hasta la mañana siguiente, si te pasa algo malo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Sonic... estoy preocupado por ti – dijo algo triste por pensar que su hermano mayor ya no le tenia confianza y le ocultaba cosas, por su parte Sonic sentía una culpa inmensa, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño al zorito, pero... no podía contarle su secreto, sabia que lo creería un monstruo y lo alejaría de el, al igual que su querida eriza y el resto de sus amigos, sabia que tarde o temprano el deba de enterarse, pero mientras pudiese lo intentaría.

- descuida hermanito - dijo el de ojos esmeralda acariciándole levemente la cabeza – no me sucede nada, lo juro – trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible – es solo que me detuve en un valle que lucia realmente hermoso y pues... se me paso el tiempo y me quede dormido – mintió el con la esperanza de que le creyera – y cuando me di cuenta ya era de mañana – completo algo nervioso Sonic

- esta bien, si tu lo dices – dijo no muy convencido - ¿que quieres de desayunar? - pregunto entrando a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno de ambos ya que eran la 8:15 de la mañana

- lo que sea – dijo distraído sentándose en el sofá que había en la sala, no tenia mucho apetito, luego de un rato Tails le llevo waffles con miel y mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja (*¬* quierooo)

- aquí tienes – dijo e poniendo el plato en la mesa de la cocina

- gracias – dijo aun distraído y sentándose – no desayunas con migo? - le pregunto al zorito quien había salido de la cocina

- no, ya e desayunado, y le prometí a Cream que la visitaría y jugaríamos así que no estaré en casa – explico el desde la sala mientras tomaba las llaves – adiós, Sonic volveré luego para hacer la cena – dijo por ultimo para salir de su casa-taller

- adiós hermanito – despidió al Tails para luego empezar a comer lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos

"_POV Sonic"_

no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda mantener mi transformación en secreto, Tails esta sospechando, y no puedo usar siempre la excusa de que me quede dormido , además cada vez estoy viendo menos a Amy

pensé eso con la cabeza gacha, para luego suspirar, Amy ya no me perseguía como antes, ya no me abrazaba ni tampoco me pedía matrimonio, y a decir verdad lo extraño un poco, ella ya no era la niña de 12 años que estaba obsesionada conmigo, aunque seguía queriéndome no me lo demostraba tan seguido como antes, había madurado en esos 3 años, y también había cambiado un poco físicamente, se notaba que ya no tenia cuerpo de niña y su cabello había crecido un poco, al punto llegar un poco mas abajo de los hombros, se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era, cosa que me agrada pero también me molesta, ya que cuando camina por la calle muchos imbéciles se le quedan viendo con cara de retrasados e imaginando chaos sabrá que cosa, muchas veces me han dado unas ganas inmensas de golpearlos hasta cansarme por verla de esa forma o decirle un piropo, pero trato de contenerme, así que simplemente los veo con cara de pocos amigos y les digo con la mirada "alejate o date por muerto" y hasta ahora me a funcionado e espantado a todos lo que se le acercan con intensiones pervertidas, que entiendan que ESA es MI Amy y la protegeré cuanto sea necesario, por eso me molesta un poco que halla cambiado , pero tampoco es que halla cambiado del todo, seguía manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa que me derrite en cuanto la veo y que le puede alegrar el día a cualquiera, incluso al amargado de Shadow, también conservara esa mirada, uff esa hermosa mirada jade que me hipnotiza, la que me hace poner cara de idiota cada vez que la veo, la que me hace suspirar, llamenme cursi, pero radia absolutamente todo por seguir viendo esos ojos llenos de alegría, por seguir viéndola sonreír, daría todo por...(suspiro) por tenerla a mi lado.

Pero se que cuando ella sepa lo que soy en realidad, no me querrá mas, es decir quien querría a un monstruo, no sabe cuanto lamento no haberla tomado en cuenta antes de que sucediera lo de Dark Gaia, quizás hubiera podido disfrutar mas tiempo con ella.

"_Fin POV Sonic"_

Sonic estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había tocado la puerta, pero ese alguien decidió entrar al ver que Sonic no se movía, cuando llego a la cocina comienzo a llamarlo

- Sonic, oye Sonic – decía una eriza rosa, que tenia las púas un poco mas abajo de los hombros y que vestía un vestido muy parecido a su anterior vestido rojo, solo que este era verde manzana con los bordes blancos y le quedaba un poco mas ajustado que su anterior vestido, cosa que hacia resaltar su figura

- hmm – pronuncio al ver que alguien lo llamaba, era una voz dulce y melodiosa, era casi como la de un ángel, levanto su vista para buscar a quien lo despertó de sus pensamiento, cuando encontró al individuo se quedo petrificado al ver sus ojos de color jade, era su querida Amy quien lo estaba llamando y lo veía con un semblante preocupado, pero este no podía apartar su vista de sus hermosos obres jade, simplemente no podía, se sonrojo un poco pero por fin aparto la vista.

- Sonic te encuentras bien – pregunto ella algo preocupada

- s-si, estoy p-perfectamente, por que preguntas – dijo el erizo claramente nervioso

- pues porque, estabas hay sentado mirando a la nada con tu desayuno enfrente y sin terminar a pesar de se las 9:30 – dijo ella sentándose junto a el, Sonic la miro sorprendido y luego vio el reloj en la pared, era cierto, haba pasado mas de una hora pensando en Amy

- haa, si es cierto, no me di cuenta – dijo rascándose la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa, y luego guardo el plato de waffles en la nevera, no tenia mucha hambre y luego volvió a sentarse, la eriza aun no estaba muy segura pero decidió creerle – por cierto por que estas aquí? - dijo un poco mas calmado

- te molesta? - pregunto fingiendo tristeza

- No! .. yo no quise .. es decir... jamas e dicho... bueno yo – decía nervioso, las palabra no querían salir de su boca con orden alguno o con correncia, lo que hizo que una pequeña carcajada saliera de los labios de Amy

- jeje, eh tranquilo que no te voy ha hacer nada – dijo ella, alomejor pensaba que estaba así de nervioso por que le pegaría con su martillo, pero en realidad era simplemente que ella estuviera mirándolo fijamente, eso lo ponía nervioso y solo se quedo en silencio, así que se formo un momento incomodo para ambos, momento que Amy decidió romper

- yyy, donde esta Tails, la verdad vine para preguntarle una cosa – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- conque era eso, pues fue a visitar a Cream y creo que se va a tardar – dijo algo desilusionado, tenia la esperanza de que ella estuviera hay por el, pero al menos pudo verla y conversar con ella

- ya veo – dijo ella en un suspiro – bueno aunque también vine para entregarles esto – dijo poniendo sobre a mesa una bolsa algo grande, y de esta saco un recipiente que contenía una tarta de arándanos y moras – conseguí esta nueva receta e hice varias tartas, ya le di una a Cream, a los chaotix, a Knuckles, a Rouge, e incluso a Shadow que por cierto me tomo bastante tiempo encontrarlo y hacer que la aceptara, y por ultimo esta esta que es para Tails y para ti, espero que les guste – dijo ella muy alegre entregándosela a Sonic quien la recibió con mucho gusto

- muchas gracias Ames, seguro esta deliciosa – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- gracias, bueno creo que ya me voy – dijo levantándose

- te acompaño – dijo el siguiéndola, no quería que se fuera pero no había de otra, así que a acompaño hasta la puerta para luego ambos despedirse, cuando ella había dada ya unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa, se detuvo de golpe

- ups, casi se me olvidaba – dijo dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia Sonic, quien estaba muy extrañado por su acto

- Ames, que suce..- no pudo terminar ya que cayo cuando sintió el cálido abrazo que le proporciono la eriza, no era uno de esos que asfixiaban, mas bien era uno suave y lleno de cariño, Sonic se sonrojo muchísimo al sentir el cuerpo de Amy contra el suyo pero pudo ocultarlo, así que sin duda correspondió al abrazo, que luego de unos segundos se deshizo cuando Amy se separo de el con una enorme sonrisa y levemente sonrojada pero no se notaba mucho

- y-y eso por que fue? - pregunto Sonic tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, ya que su corazón latía a mil por hora

- por que hace mucho que no te abrazo, así que decidí hacerlo hoy - contesto simplemente ella – bueno, adiós – se despidió por ultimo

- adiós – dijo el, luego de quedarse un momento observando la figura de Amy caminado hacia su casa entro a la suya, y tras cerrar la puerta se recostó sobre esta y se deslizo hacia abajo para quedar sentado y recostado sobre esta, muy sonrojado y con cara de bobo

- Amy... – musito para luego recordar ese abrazo se sintió como en las nubes y hay se quedo durante un rato pensando en su linda eriza, pero también sufriendo por no poder estar a su lado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto Amy caminaba alegremente hacia su casa, muy emocionada !le había dado un abrazo! Claro que era tonto emocionarse por eso, puesto que en el pasado muchas veces ya lo había abrazado, pero esta vez fue diferente, el correspondió al abrazo, eso ere un gran avance para ella sin importar que para los demás no sea nada, esas pequeñas muestras de interés era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

- me correspondió – murmuro con ambas manos en el pecho, en el sector del corazón – me correspondió! - exclamo muy emocionada, para luego salir corriendo hacia su casa, cuando llego y cerro la puerta se dispuso a darse un baño, la verdad no tenia nada que hacer durante ese día, vio el reloj, 11:00 am, mientras tomaba un baño caliente estaba pensando.

_POV Amy_

había pasado mas de una hora en la casa de Tails platicando con Sonic, lo cual me agrado, jamas había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con el, normalmente el hubiera huido pero desde que cambie no ha sido así, había decidido hace 2 años que era hora de dejarlo atrás, de dejar de insistir, de dejar...de llorar, pero cuando comencé a ignorarlo, el empezó a dar muestras de interés aunque fueran muy pequeñas eso me hizo recapacitar, así que decidí utilizar la psicología inversa, en vez de perseguirlo ignorarlo y fingir desinterés, aunque por dentro me estuviera desbordando de amor por el, creo que hasta ahora me ha funcionado bien, últimamente se a estado fijando en mi, de vez en cuando, voy por la calle lo veo, y le hace mala cara a cualquier chico que me esta mirando o si me hace platica, pareciera que estuviera celoso, pero me contengo de ir a decirle que el es el único para mi, aun sigo esperando el día en que se me declare, por que estoy casi segura de que le gusto, pero para mi mala suerte ese día no a llagado, pero aun así lo esperare sin importar lo que pase lo esperare.

_Fin POV Amy_

Luego de un rato salio del baño, y paso el resto del día en su casa, entre la hora diaria que le dedicaba a su hermoso jardín delantero, el tiempo que se dedico a limpiar sus casa y prepara la comida, se fue e día completamente, ya era de noche y se podía apreciar la luna menguante, la cual es tan hermosa como la luna llena por su particular forma de "C", luego de un rato de ver tv, Amy decidió irse a dormir, asi que se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse a su pijama y luego tirarse a su cama para caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

Mientras, Sonic salia de casa con dirección a la de Amy, todas las noches el iba y la observaba por un rato mientras dormía, al principio se ponía a si mismo excusas como "solo voy a ver si esta bien" o "solo iré a ver si ya se durmió" pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo entendió que iba por que la quería ver, como se le hizo costumbre, ahora va todas las noches y la vigila durante un tiempo, al cabo de un rato le a las buenas noches desde la rama que acostumbra sentarse y sale a velocidad supersónica para que nadie lo reconozca, cuando llego tomo asiento, en la misma rama del mismo árbol que le daba una vista perfecta a la ventana de la habitación de Amy, y así contemplo el hermoso rostro de su amada, pero había algo extraño, Amy empezaba a revolcarse entre sus sabanas y de vez en cuando emitía uno que otro grito, lo que lo sorprendió fue que estaba gritando su nombre entre sueños

- _una pesadilla – pensó_, y de inmediato fue hacia la ventana y la abrió para luego entrar a la habitación de la eriza, se poso a un lado de la cama para intentar calmarla pero sin despertarla, porque, ¿que le diría si lo encontrara en medio de la noche en su habitación?, le era muy difícil inventar un excusa para eso, así que decidió permanecer cayado y no despertarla, pero cuando comenzó a acercar su mano a ella, pero de repente se sentó, cosa que hizo que Sonic se quedara de piedra y muy muy nervioso, observo que Amy buscaba algo con su mano y que aun conservaba los ojos cerrados, lo que significaba que aun seguía medio dormida, lego se recostó cerca de la orilla de la cama y busco con su mano algo debajo de esta, Sonic seguía hay sin mover ni un solo musculo observando con detenimiento cada movimiento que realizaba Amy y rezando para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, luego de un momento la eriza saco de debajo de la cama un peluche, pero no uno cualquiera, este era un peluche de Sonic muy parecido a el, cuando lo tubo en sus brazos comenzó a abrazarlo y acurrucarse junto a el.

Sonic se encontraba un poco mas relajado al ver que la eriza se volvió a dormir, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Amy abrazando con tanto cariño al muñeco con su forma, y maldecía en voz baja al dichoso muñeco por estar ocupando su lugar, se quedo hay por unos momentos y luego trago grueso, alomejor se odiaría a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía aguantar mas.

Retiro con cuidado aquel muñeco de entre los brazos de su eriza y la corrió un poco, para lugo recostarse junto a ella y taparse con las sabanas, poco poco fue acercando a Amy mas y mas hacia su cuerpo, al final termino abrazándola delicadamente, y por si fuera poco Amy comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho, causando que estuvieran aun mas juntos, Sonic coloco su mano en la espalda de la eriza mientras con la otra acariciaba los mechones de cabello a un lado de su cabeza, y olía la dulce fragancia que emanaba la cabellera de Amy, Sonic seguía muy sonrojado, con la respiración entrecortada, y con el corazón a mil por hora, se había atrevido a abrazarla en su cama, al pensar eso se puso aun mas rojo, si es que eso es posible, el no tenia ninguna intención pervertida, aunque esos pensamientos comenzaban a llegarle poco a poco, y sorprendiéndolo de lo que podía llegar a pensar.

- Sonic..- murmuraba Amy entre sueños

- Amy.- dijo Sonic cerrando los ojos y apagándola mas a el

- Sonic... Sonic – seguía diciendo Amy cada vez mas fuerte y a medida que se iba despertando, cosa que el erizo no noto – hmm – murmuro por ultimo la eriza ya despierta y notando que alguien alguien la abrazaba - ¿¡SONIC!? - grito separándose de el sorprendida y sonrojada al ver a su amado erizo abrazándola tan confortablemente - ¿¡que haces aquí!? - pregunto sobresaltada

por su parte Sonic estaba en shock, no sabia como reaccionar ni que decir – y-yo... - tartamudeo, ya no podía mentir tenia que decirle la verdad a Amy, bajo la mirada sonrojado – supongo que ya no te puedo mentir – dijo por ultimo para tomar del rezo delicadamente y acercarla a el para abrazarla fuertemente mientras se recostaba aun abrazándola, pareciera que no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

- Sonic?- Amy seguía muy confundida pero no dudo en corresponderle

- te quiero – le susurro al oído – te quiero, esa es la verdad, necesitaba tenerte cerca de mi otra vez – dijo mirándola a los ojos, Amy por su parte se encontraba atenta a cada palabra y algo sonrojada, ese era el momento que tanto esperaba, Sonic por fin se le estaba declarando, pero algo andaba mal, en la mirada del erizo estaba llena de tristeza es como si en vez de declararse, se estuviera despidiendo

- pero.. - dijo el bajando la mirada y temblando un poco, o quería separarse de ella pero, sabia que si ella descubría lo que el era, no lo aceptaría y le rompería el corazón alejándose de el por ser un monstruo, así que se armo de valor y la aparto para luego levantarse y darle espalda – no debí haber venido, espero que me perdones y... adios – dijo el acercándose a la ventana para salir

- espera! - lo detuvo Amy levantándose de la cama – Sonic, yo también te quiero, no hace falta que te disculpes, ahora si podemos estar juntos – dijo ella derramando una lágrima de felicidad y abrazándolo por la espalda

- te equívocas – dijo el con la mirada sombría, le dolía tener que apartarse de su eriza y se odiaba a si mismo porque sabia que lo que le iba a decir lastimaría a Amy – tu y yo no podemos estar juntos – dijo apretando fuertemente los puños por la rabia que sentía, si no fuera por esa estúpida transformación en ese instante podría estar al lado de la persona a la que mas ama.

- p-pero porque? - pregunto ella algo dolida, pensaba que el momento en que Sonic se le declarara todo seria perfecto y que luego estarían juntos siempre, pero eso no es lo que estaba pasando, Sonic se estaba escapando de ella, de nuevo, anta la pregunta Sonic se giro para quedar frente a ella mostrando una media sonrisa que obviamente era falsa, ya que tenia una mirada llene de dolor y tristeza, se fue acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus frentes.

- porque no soy lo que piensas – le dijo en un susurro para luego posar sus labios sobre los de la eriza, juntándolos en un dulce y tierno beso, el primero de ambos, Sonic se sentía en las nubes al sentir sus labios presionar los de Amy, y al separarse de ella la vio a los ojos, se veía preciosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada angelical, quería seguir sintiendo los suaves labios de la eriza y mas aun quería saber que sabor tenia ella, quería seguir a su lado, quería besarla con toda la pasion y el amor que sentía hacia ella, pero no podía, debía alejarse de ella y no quería que eso fuera mas difícil de lo que ya era, así que aparto la mirada y volvió a darle la espalda.

- perdoname – dijo por ultimo para saltar por la ventana, luego de aterrizar salir corriendo dejando tras de si una estela azul, y a medida que avanzaba las lágrimas cristalinas que salían de sus obres esmeralda se perdían en el suelo gracias a la velocidad a la que iba, luego de llagar a un sitio alejado, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol para luego empezar a llorar amargamente, mientras observaba la luna y la maldecía por se la causante de su sufrimiento.

Mientras en la habitación Amy seguía en el mismo sitio, tratando de contener las lágrimas y de comprender porque Sonic le hacia eso

- So..nic... ¿p-porque? - dijo con dificultad para luego tirarse en su cama a llorar, amortiguando sus sollozos con las almohadas, mientras ahogaba sus penas abrió un poco los ojos y observo algo en el piso, era su peluche con forma de su amado erizo, trato de calmarse un poco, tomo el peluche y lo sostuvo enfrente de si – e-eres un tonto – le grito al peluche, y luego lo abrazo fuertemente para seguir llorando hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_*Un mes después*_

Amy seguía triste por lo sucedido con Sonic, mas de una vez lo a ido a buscar para que le explicara las cosas pero no lo encontraba, cuando le pregunto a Tails sobre el se sorprendió de lo que le respondió, le dijo que estaba muy preocupados ya que Sonic se había encerrado en su cuarto y que no le permitía el paso a nadie, y que ya no salia a correr y que con dificultad conseguía que comiera algo, también le contó que siempre salia tarde por la noche, cuando escucho eso se pregunto si seguía visitándola por las noches, de algún modo eso la puso algo contenta.

Seguía pensando en eso mientras se revolvía entre sus sabanas y recordaba cada momento en el que Sonic estuvo en ese mismo cuarto con ella y la abrazaba, también se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del beso, el primer beso que dio en su vida y justamente con el amor de su vida, eso la hacia feliz, en ese momento salio de la cama, no tenia mucho sueño así que se cambio y se puso su vestido rojo y un abrigo color negro, decidió dar un paseo bajo las estrellas y bajo la luz de la luna... luz de luna llena, con lo que no contaba era que esa noche conocería al verdadero Sonic.

Mientras iba caminado observaba el cielo, le aprecia hermoso, pero desvío la mirada del manto nocturno al ver a alguien recostado en el tronco de un árbol también con su mirada en el cielo, y se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que se trataba de Sonic.

- maldita sea, otra noche de luna llena – se quejaba en voz baja el erizo observando el cielo, pero desvío su mirada al percatarse de la presencia de alguien mas, en ese momento la vio, vio a su amada observarlo fijamente y algo sorprendida – Amy – murmuro, en ese momento parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y que solo estaban ellos dos observándose fijamente

- Sonic – susurro ella para luego empezar a correr rumbo a los brazos de su amado – Sonic!- grito Amy mientras corría

- Amy – dijo el, se emociono por un momento, extrañaba a su eriza pero luego recordó algo...había luna llena, y se sobresalto, si no alejaba a Amy de el lo descubriría

- Sonic te extrañe mucho, donde estuviste? - decía Amy mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad por su reencuentro

- Amy! que haces aqui!- exclamo el preocupado. pero Amy pensó que estaba molesto por su tono de voz, ya que estaba gritándole, y el solo observara el cielo rezando para que la luna no saliera y lo delatara – vete de aquí YA! - ordeno el apurado

- NO! no me iré sin saber porque actúas así – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos pero decidida

- por favor ve... no termino e hablar ya que comienzo a temblar y se rodillo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y por un momento abri los ojos para ver la luna llena, era muy tarde se estaba transformado, muy pronto le salieron las garras y los colmillos y comenzó a crecer, Amy asustada y confundida retrocedió un poco, cuando Sonic por fin se levanto observo sus garras y las apretó fuertemente, para luego mirar a los ojos a la eriza quien se mostraba muy confundida.

- lo vez – dijo con una voz gruesa – vez por que no podemos estar juntos, soy un monstruo, estoy seguro que no querrás estar a mi lado al saber lo que soy – dijo el apartando la vista

- yo – musito ella

- SOLO VETE! - grito mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro – solo huye de mi y no vuelvas – hablo dolido mientras veía que la eriza temblaba un poco, alomejor pensó que era por que tenia miedo, miedo de el – que estas esperando, corre, huye de mi – volvió a decir el al ver que la eriza no se movía, del rostro de Amy empezaron a corre lágrimas, pero seguía con la cara sombría.

- Sonic – dijo Amy soltando aun mas lagrimas, y luego corrió hacia el para darle un abrazo, cosa que el no se esperaba, ella lloraba amargamente sobre su peludo pecho y lo abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana

- Amy – dijo Sonic también soltando lágrimas y correspondiendo al abrazo, el la amaba, la amaba con todas sus fuerza y no quería separarse jamas de ella

- eres un tonto – dijo ella separándose de el y empezando a darle pequeños golpesitos en el pecho – porque ese día huiste? Como te paso esto? Porque no me lo dijiste!? - preguntaba algo molesta y sin dejar de llorar, pero se detuvo al sentir como Sonic poso sus manos en su rostro

- pensaba que si te lo decía huirías de mi por ser un monstruo – contesto el limpiándose las lágrimas y limpiando las de la eriza

- QUE ACASO ERS IDIOTA O QUE? - grito molesta Amy cosa que asusto un poco a Sonic, pero se calmo al ver como lo volvía a abrazar – yo jamas haría algo así, siempre te e amado y siempre te amare, no te libraras tan fácilente de mi Sonic the Hedge...no, Sonic the Werehog – dijo con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba y con una pequeña sonrisa

- lo se – contesto el erizo-lobo cerrando los ojos sonriendo – te amo Amy, y jamas me alejare de ti, te lo juro – dijo abrazándola fuertemente, se sentía tan feliz, por fin tena al amor de su vida a su lado, y nadie los separaría – pero, no te importa que tenga esta horrible apariencia – cuestiono temeroso Sonic

- Sonic, _no me importa como te veas_, te amo por lo que eres y no me importa en lo que te conviertas siempre te amare – dijo suavemente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Sonic y acercándolo lentamente al suyo, hasta fundirse en un beso dulce y tierno, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno apasionado, Amy abrió un poco su boca para poder tomar aire, pero Sonic aprovecho la oportunidad, par meter su lengua en la boca de la eriza, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera un poco, estaba muy sonrojada y en un intento por corresponder termino enredando aun mas sus lenguas que jugaban entre si, luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos ambos estaban sonrojados.

- te amo – susuro por ultimo Amy

- yo también te amo – contesto Sonic, luego de darle un beso en la frente la cargo para dar un salto u subir a las ramas de un albor cercano, lugar donde juntos observaron el hermoso amanecer

_FIN_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: biennn, aquí esta una de mis historias, producto de mi loca mente XD espero les haya gustado**

**- Nathy: y se puede saber en donde esta el octavo cap de la otra historia XC**

**- Yo: deja de fastidiar! ya casi esta y creo que lo subo mañana!**

**- Sofy: segura**

**- Yo: 9-9 eso creo, bueno como sea, espero que sea de su agrado este One-Shot, la verdad amo a Sonic cuando es un lobo, *-* se ve tan lindo, es casi como un un gran peluche y yo adorooooo los peluches jejej**

**- Cleo: estas loquita lo sabias**

**- Yo: Siiiiii ^^**

**- Sofy: bueno me toca despedirnos, adios a todos gracias por leer y...**

**- las 4: dejen Reviews pofissss**

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
